The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea
Uranimated18's spoof for "The Little Mermiad 2: Return to the Sea". Cast *Ariel - Gwen (Total Drama) *Prince Eric - Trent (Total Drama) *Melody - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Sebastian - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo; 1941) *Young Flounder - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Adult Flounder - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Scuttle - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *King Triton - King Hubert (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) *Morgana - Zelda (The Swan Princess) *Undertow (Large) - The Backson (Winnie the Pooh) *Undertow (Small) - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *Cloak & Dagger - Cheetato and Cheetata (Timon and Pumbaa) *Grimsby - Pops (Regular Show) *Carlotta - Pearl Gesner (Home on the Range; 2004) *Chef Louis - Chef Hatchet (Total Drama) *Max - Dug (Up) *Tip and Dash - Bird and Ox (Skunk Fu!) Other casts: * Ariel's Sisters - Lindsay, LeShawna, and Zoey (Total Drama) * Undertow's Transformations - Curly (VeggieTales: Larry Boy and the Bad Apple), Goigoi (The Lion Guard), Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), and Baboon (Skunk Fu!) * Mother Penguin - Duchess (The AristoCats) * Baby Penguin - Marie (The AristoCats) * 5 Male Penguins - Rabbit, Pig, Praying Mantis, Snake, and Frog (Skunk Fu!) Scenes * The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 1 Opening/Down to the Sea * The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 2 A Magic Locket/Queen Zelda * The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 3 Fearing Zelda/Losing the Locket * The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 4 Twelve Years Later * The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 5 Zelda & Creeper's Confrontation * The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 6 Isabella Bonds the Locket * The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 7 Anxoius Moments * The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 8 A Not-So-Perfect Party * The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 9 A Peek into the Past * The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 10 In Search of the Truth * The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 11 Timothy Q. Mouse Tells Gwen About Isabella * The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 12 Isabella Meets Zelda * The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 13 For a Moment/Zelda's DD * The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 14 Meet Bird and Ox * The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 15 Old Friends * The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 16 Taking the Trident * The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 17 Isabella's Big Mistake * The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 18 Showdown with the Zelda (Part 1) * The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 19 Showdown with the Zelda (Part 2) * The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 20 A Most Precious Gift/Here on the Land and Sea * The Little Goth Girl 2: Return to the Sea - Part 21 End Credits Movie used *The Little Mermaid II: Return of the Sea Clip used *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Total Drama All-Stars *Total Drama Pahkitew Island *Robin Hood *Dumbo *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *The Tigger Movie *Winnie the Pooh *Sleeping Beauty *Disney Princess: Enchanted Tales *Phineas and Ferb *Up *Dug's Special Mission *Regular Show *Home on the Range *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) *The Swan Princess III *The Black Cauldron Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs